But I Still Know The Way To Make Your Makeup Run
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 11. You could have had me. Number 11 in the While He Was Away Series.


A/N: So its been a little longer than I would have liked between posts of this series but writers block settled in once again. Kinda getting bored with this series – I know I said it. So trying to tie this story up so a couple more after this one. So how does everyone want it to end up? Taking suggestions on the ending, cause I'm still up in arms about it.

* * *

But I Still Know The Way To Make Your Makeup Run

--

Okay maybe when you say you have a new plan and actually like the plan you should have a plan thought out.

What he liked was the concept of the new plan that would help him in his crusade towards revenge; he was just about to take it.

Well technically he did have two new plans but he was unsure of which to choose.

The first plan involved him spending more time than he wanted on finding a new girlfriend and flaunting that in her first to the point where she got fed up and called him on it. That would take time and he really didn't want a new girlfriend he only wanted the one he already had.

Step two could be done quicker but the results would vary, he could make her remember how it was like between them when Grissom was away, with very little words involved all he needed was a touch here and there to show her that he still knew how to get her going and quite possibly a stolen kiss too.

He did say he couldn't touch her while she was with him, but this time he would make sure it would be near the end of shift so she hadn't been touched in a while by _him. _Still he wasn't keen on the idea but he could stomach a kiss that would last for not even a minute. It would be like pulling a band-aid off quickly instead of prolonging the pain by edging it off.

It would have to be slow and deliberate, first casual touching 'oh hold still you have an eyelash' that kind of thing, but then it would lead to more of a touch that shouldn't be happening on the neck or hand or something, and finally what he liked, the privates he would cup her breast or slid his hand down to the junction at her thighs when no one was looking of course. Oh yes he would get her to the point of no return, that leaving with Grissom every night would soon stop.

He was sure of it.

**xXx **

With the eyelash stage now passed, that had been rather easy and it was true she did have an eyelash on her cheek, only the brief moment after of wiping it away his hand stayed there and she let out a sigh, could it be that she still got a little flustered when he touched her?

It was quite possible, he was a man to be remembered, he had that effect on women.

His time to grab her hand happened in front of everyone and it could be put down on record that it was just a way to stop her.

They had just been getting out of assignments when he had looked down to notice he had grabbed her assignment sheet instead, everyone was behind him, her in front and he had casually reached out and grabbed her hand, she stopped suddenly.

"Sara wait, I think we have each others assignment slips" he threw her a casual smile that had her cheeks flushing. Still dumbfounded he raised her hand and traded slips with her, humming a tune he'd heard on the radio on the drive over as he walked past her.

She was starting to regret her decision.

* * *

"Ready Greggo?" came hours later after everyone was on autopilot from a long night of solving cases, Greg however was raring to go.

"Sure thing, give me a couple minutes" Nick nodded and walked out of sight, likely in his truck dialing his girlfriend, that man had it bad.

"What are Nick and you doing?" came from a person he least expected, looking around and seeing no one was in here, he moved closer to her to keep the conversation private.

"Nick invited me to watch last night's game this morning"

"I thought Nick didn't want you meddling in his personal business"

"Katie's gotta work, she wont be there"

"Oh"

"Anything else?"

"No"

If he grabbed her 'special' place now it would seem just a little weird but if he grabbed her boob, and made a comment about it, now would be the time.

"I like it when you wear that bra" he gave her tit a little squeeze, her eyes shooting up to his after a little moan escaped her lips

"It makes your breasts look amazing" his eyes slowly raising to meet her half closed ones, after another firm squeeze he let go.

He had to bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Knowing she was strong, but he didn't realize just how strong when he found himself being thrown against the lockers, knocking the breath out of him. He didn't have time to speak as her lips covered his. Something he found himself moving his hands to her waist and back pulling her closer.

"God I've missed you" she said against his lips

"You could have had me" he said back, before crashing his lips to hers again.

His hand moved lower as it had a life of its own until it reached a place that he shouldn't be touching in this place.

"Please I need you inside me" she said against his neck

* * *

A/N: Haha Cliff hanger of sorts, figured I might as well stop it there. Gets you thinking if he will stay or he leaves doesn't it? Review to find out ! Enough Review just might get me to choose a smutty scene. 


End file.
